


The ABCs of Deirdra Arenai

by zeltronparty (reanimatrix)



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic bounty hunter, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatrix/pseuds/zeltronparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ABC writing meme that was on tumblr applied to my bounty hunter, Deirdra Arenai</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Agent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A-Z Meme: Laisrean Fitzroy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553939) by [stealyourshiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/pseuds/stealyourshiny). 



He was the most insufferable pain in the ass she had ever met. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with him, though throwing him in the airlock should have been an option. It wasn't, but it should have been. He was bossy, he was picky, he, like every other imperial, had a stick so far up his ass if you looked down his throat you could see it. Why was she working with him again?

“This way,” he said, and she followed him, rolling her eyes. Oh right, she was being paid to be in this Sith hellhole. Not nearly enough; she should have asked for more, would have asked for more if she had any idea what she was getting into, but as it was, she couldn't afford to be picky, not yet anyway. She had to make a name for herself first, and that meant starting out small. 

She wasn't sure what was worse, the agent or the crazy slaves, Sith, and who knew what else was lurking around down there. 

She heard soft footsteps nearby and readied her blaster, pointing with her chin, 

“In there,” she said quietly, not wanting to alert whatever was on the other side of their presence. 

He gave her a dark look and readied his own rifle, nearly as tall as he was. She watched as he took point and she kept an eye on the rear, making sure nothing would sneak up on them. 

A drooling slave wandered out of the room, moaning quietly to themselves. The agent shot them before she could, and gave her another scowl for good measure as she lowered her blaster. 

She wrinkled her nose at him.

“What?” she asked hotly, “they could have been armed,”

He rolled his eyes at her and she wanted to hit him so hard his head would spin. 

“Once again, why are you here?” he asked, with that absurd Imp accent that she couldn't help but giggle at. He put his rifle away and stepped forward, then turned to look at her at the sound of her giggles. “What?”

“Wot?” she responded with a grin, mimicking him. It wasn't nice, sure, but it was funny. “Wance agan, wai ah ewe hea’. “

She watched as his cheeks reddened and he quickly turned away, walking at a fast pace in front of her. Typical Imp. Stick up the ass. She rolled her eyes and made a face at him, then grinned and followed him. 

“Come on,” she called, “can't you take a little teasing?” 

“You are on the Imperial home world and you have the gall to make fun of my accent?” he snapped, continuing to walk. 

“It's cute!” she replied, grinning. That should really shake him up. It was also kind of true. 

She cackled inwardly as he lowered his rifle and looked at her like she was out of her mind. She loved fucking with Imps. They were so funny. This one was a particular treasure. 

“It's not cute, bounty hunter,” he said and turned away. 

Okay, that annoyed her. She had a name, if he'd have the decency to bother asking. It wasn't bounty hunter. 

“Deirdra,” she corrected simply.

She heard him sigh and she wanted to throw her blaster at the back of his head. Like knowing her name was that difficult. 

“And it is cute! So is your stupid little mustache. And your nose,” she moved closer, all the more to mess with him, though she wasn't entirely lying. “and your ass.” It was very nicely shaped, and she wanted to smack it, just to make him jump, but that would be going too far, even for her. It would make a very satisfying sound, she was sure of that.

“For the love of...” 

She could see he was covering his face and it was hilarious. She bit back a sharp bark of laughter. 

“Anyway,” she pointed out, “you never did tell me your name, Agent.”

“Will you shut up if I do?”

“Maybe.” Probably not, it depended on whether she could think of more ways to poke at the stick up that fine ass. 

“Laisrean.”

She grinned. It was an interesting name, for an Imperial. He was an interesting man for an Imperial. She was kind of starting to like him, in spite of herself, and the stick.


	2. B is for Blaster, Brother, Bawl

Deirdra was five years old the first time she held a blaster. 

“Hey Jeffrey,”she whispered, the blaster heavy and cold in her small hand. “Look what I got.” 

“How'd you get that?” her twin asked, blue eyes wide as he walked over and snatched it from her, “let me see.”

“NAH-UH,” she said and snatched it back, “I took it!” 

Well really their mother had left it on a counter, and Deirdra had simply reached for it when she wasn't looking, running off with it as fast as her short little legs could take her. 

“I'm telling!” he said, and opened his mouth to shout for their parents. She kicked him in the shin, which shut him up for the moment.

“If you do, then you'll never get to see it, so there” she pointed out. 

“I will too,” he replied gruffly, but he didn't try to alert their parents again. 

“Pew pew” she whispered, pointing the heavy weapon at different things, which were in her mind bounties and bad guys. “Dead, dead, dead.” 

“Let me see it!” Jeffrey whined after she'd shot a couple imaginary villains. “I wanna try!”

“I'm not done yet!” she responded, holding it close and then aiming it at a particularly offensive chair. 

Jeffrey reached for it, and she held on, he was slightly stronger than she was but not by much, and the two pulled at the blaster for a moment before it went off, into her twin brother's leg. He screamed and let go, continuing to bawl while Deirdra looked horrified as the blood poured down his leg. It looked like it would never end.

She'd killed her brother, this wasn't going to go over well. She started to cry. 

Their father ran in first, scooping the bleeding child up in his arm and looking at Deirdra, “what did you do?”

“Nothing!” she replied, crying, “I didn't mean to! He tried to take it and I wouldn't let him.” 

Jeffrey meanwhile continued to howl in pain. 

“It'll be fine,” their father assured them, setting Jeffrey down on his lap. 

Their mother was at the door, looking pale and horrified, then she quickly turned around and went to find the emergency kolto packs. 

She came back with one, which their father snatched from her hand as he pulled down her brother's pants to better treat the wound.   
“You've killed your brother,” their mother said to Deirdra, who went back to crying, “you've killed him, oh stars he's dead.”

“He's not dead, calm down,” their father muttered, not looking up from the squirming, howling boy, “you're scaring him.” 

Their mother didn't say anything else then, but plunked down next to her father and Jeffrey, pale and wide eyed. 

It was decided that Jeffrey had paid enough for the adventure, but Deirdra got a terrible spanking. It didn't do anything to put her off blasters, and a year later their parents were training them both on how to use one.


	3. C is for C'elia

Motherhood is no less strange the second time around. No less painful either, though Deirdra already knows what to expect. The feeling that she is being ripped apart, followed by the sense of relief once the baby is out, and the screaming wail of protest as she is cleaned and the only thing that makes sense, the only thing Deirdra can possibly focus on. 

Then finally she's been cleaned and dressed and the med droid gently drops her down into Deirdra's arms.

She's tiny, smaller maybe than Sessily was, and soft, with big blue eyes like Laisrean's that look up at her with frustration, as if she was perfectly comfortable in the womb and doesn't understand why anyone had to go pulling her out. Deirdra can tell this one is going to have an attitude and though she's not looking forward to parenting her, she likes her already. 

Sessily was confused and upset when she was born, like she didn't understand what was going on either, but unlike this one... C'elia, Deirdra decides is a good name, unlike C'elia, Sessily looked hurt, like she was asking “why would anyone do this to me?” 

C'elia on the other hand looks angry, as if she's asking, “who do you think you are, pulling me out when I was perfectly comfortable? It's cold out here you know, you have some nerve.” 

She's more aggressive when she suckles too, pulling at her mother's nipple like it's her due, where Sessily had a softer, more exploratory pull. 

This one has her wrapped around her pinky already and she's not even an hour old.


End file.
